youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Will Young Ones
-Young Ones Big Will (YM002) was born into the Young Ones pack on April 20, 2008. His parents were Hambone and Shatter, the alpha pair at the time. He had four litter mates called Beethoven, Einstein, Mozart and Shakespeare, sadly Beethoven died and when they were teens Einstein. They grown up fast and they started watching the adults hunt and learned hunting later. At this time Hambone lost dominance, and his uncle Youssarian become Alpha Male again. When he was a fully grown adult he had a subordinate roll with his siblings. He started helping on patroling and sometimes he went roving at the Scooters or whiskers but with any success. In winter the pack split in two halves one consisted of Shatter, Fathom, slip, Hazel and the teens and the other of Youssarian, Hambone, Mozart, Rocket Dog, Junior, Timber and him. A roving male called Stinker mated with Mozart but later him and the other males chased him off. Later in summer when Timber challenged Youssarian for dominance the pack Split again this time he stayed at the den with Snow, Junior, Hazel, Finn and Timber that took dominance until he left, he was in the half with the pups so he had to help as the low number of adults that the split caused. After a month the pack re united and a new alpha female was next to Youssarian after his mother died. When in winter the group of roving males called Homestar Runner, Flash and Dasher stalked the Young Ones he helped chasing them off and he helped the teens killing Dasher. Next Summer he often went roving with his father Hambone and Timber instead of go on patroling with Youssarian. During the roving trips he acted as a decoy many times allowing Hambone to mate with a female. The following month the pack split in two halves after loosing a battle for territory with the commandos. Rocket Dog and zero took dominance of the splinter half. Big Will was in the half leaded by Youssarian and Frost. After a week, flood hit the den and a part of the young ones old territory that now belongs to the commandos, burned, Big will was there and he ran away. . -Sequoia After the storm, he went roving but instead of that he encountered with the young ones splinter half, beating zero and taking male dominance next to Rocket dog. Then Ebony after being kicked out, encountered with them and joined. Then they went into battle with the whiskers, loosing, Big will ran away returning with the Young ones other half and ebony was alone again, later Big Will and Ebony returned to the Sequoia. After almost two months of being wondering around different territories including, Whiskers, Commandos and Scooters without their own, Big will proved himself as a worthy leader, he led an attack to the most vulnerable pack (for being the smallest), The Geckos. The geckos were out numbered and with pups so Tinker Bell ran away with the pups and Big will chased Hazel off, they didnt put up a fight so the Sequoia owned the territory. Later Swift Kill challenged rocket dog for dominance but rocket dog put her sister in her place, while Ebony hunt hares and recovered some strenght. Next day Big will left on patroling leaving Baker and miles to keep watch for any threats but they started fighting and a cougar stalked the pups, Big Will returned in time and when the cougar attacked he put himself between the pups and it, then big will chased it away. Probably the Young Ones will never reunite again, but with Big will as a leader they have a good future. A week later Big Will leaed the Sequoia into the Commandos territory, they spend a few hours there, acting like in their own teritory. Later on the commandos spotted them and gave chase, then Homestar Runner appeared in the scene, roving, and the commandos thinking it was a sequoia member half of them gave chase, giving advantage to the sequoia, so Big Will led the attack against them and they ran off. Now the sequoia has ouglas fir slopes as territory too. A month later Big Will took the pack on a foraging trip with the pups, Ebony and Rocket Dog fought for the dominant female roll, Ebony was getting better that days so she won. Swift Kill didnt like her roll so she challenged Ebony but she was kicked out of the pack, Ebony took the position of dominant female of the Sequoia next to Big Will. When a group of scientists approached to make a documentary, Big will was shooted by a sleeping dart to put him the collar, both alphas are collared to track the pack's movements. After a few days they started trusting the people and ignoring the collars feeling more confortable with them. When mating season approached Big Wil became more aggressive to the other males, he kicked out finn that later died while roving. Soon after the alphas left in search of a den and when they found it, the pack disappeared. Ebony and Big Will searched for a day then they spended a night together in the new den. The next day they found the pack leaded by Zero and Rocket Dog, Big Will and Ebony restablished dominance over them. Days later a roving male named Doctor Who, mated with Swift Kill while the alphas were doing so too. When they returned Big Will attacked the rover tied with Swift Kill he couldnt escape and he was badly wounded he forced to get free hurting Swift kill and himself, when he ran off Baker, Miles, Zero, Dingo and Big Will catched up and killed him. ' ' 'Family:' Mother: Shatter Father: Hambone Brothers: Shakespeare, Beethoven and Einstein. Sisters: Mozart Category:Image wiki templates Category:Biographies Category:Alpha Wolves Category:Alpha Males